Tobirama, la niñera
by Some Certain Silvertounge
Summary: Por alguna razón inesperada, Madara e Izuna han sido convertidos en niños, dejando a Hashirama y Tobirama a su cargo. Pero cuando Hashirama es enviado a una misión, Tobirama queda a cargo de el pequeño niño diabolico y su, literalmente, hermano bebé.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! Pues verán, este fic, no es mío, pertenece a Nasaku :3 escritora en DeviantART, pedí permiso para poder traducirlo al español, pero abajo les dejare el link para las que lo quieran ver en ingles nwn. El titulo de la historia original es "Tobirama, the babysitter"**

Sin mas que decir, solo comenten =D  
****

-

Hashirama estaba a punto de salir por la puerta, listo para la misión que estaba a punto de hacerse cargo. Pero, una cosa lo estaba deteniendo. Su hermano menor se estaba aferrando a él como un loco.

-¡Por favor, Niisama! No me dejes solo con… Esas... ¡Esas cosas! – declaró misericordiosamente, clavando las uñas en la piel de su hermano. También apuntando hacia el pequeño Madara de seis años sentado en el sofá, haciendo garabatos en una hoja de papel y al pequeño Izuna de un año dormitando en su cuna.

-Tobirama Senju – comenzó el mayor severamente, mirando a su hermano en un modo dominante. Tobirama le devolvió la mirada con sus ojos rojos.- ¡Pensé que habíamos hablado de esto anoche! Hasta que encontremos una solución para devolverlos a la normalidad, somos responsables de lo que les pase. Así, que para evitar accidentes innecesarios mientras estoy fuera, te pongo a cargo de ellos.

-Pe… Pe… ¡Pero, Niisama! ¡Me estas dejando con unos Uchiha! – el futuro segundo hokage razono, mirando todavía con cierto temor hacia los pequeños de seis y un año que solían ser sus enemigos.

-¿Y? Son niños – replico Hashirama, su tono sonaba como si no entendiera el punto de su hermano.

-A… Aun así

-Calma, otouto – dijo el primer hokage, alejando las manos de su hermano de él.- Lo harás bien, solo me voy por tres días, te prometo que tendrás una semana entera sin esos niños.

-Oh, bien – Tobirama accedió finalmente.

-Bien - Dijo Hashirama, comenzando a salir por la puerta una vez más. – Un mensajero vendrá de vez en cuando para comunicarte todo lo que me pase, ¿De acuerdo? – recordó antes de salir.

-Si… - replico el joven Senju.- Adiós, se cuidadoso y regresa a casa en una pieza ¿Si? – gritó su broma fuera de la puerta.

-Oh, muy gracioso – dijo el hombre de cabello largo antes de montar a su caballo y tomar su camino.

Tobirama cerró la puerta y suspiro pesadamente. Nunca había estado solo con niños antes. Así que en resumen, no tenía ninguna pista sobre como manejar niños… Especialmente un bebé. Miro el reloj que marcaba las seis de la tarde. Entonces saco la lista que su hermano le había dado.

-Seis de la tarde… Comenzar a preparar la cena y darle a Madara Chan un baño – leyó. Después de eso, camino a la sala y paro, mirando al niño que seguía garabateando.- Madara – dijo severamente, marcando su autoridad por sobre el niño. El pelinegro miró hacia arriba.

-¡¿Qué sigues haciendo aquí? – el pequeño de seis años preguntó, sorprendido. Dejo caer su crayón y miró a su niñera.

-Te voy a cuidar esta noche, lo que significa que yo estoy a cargo – declaro Tobirama, sonriendo malvadamente.

-¡Eso es una locura! – Gritó Madara.- ¡Yo no obedezco a ningún Senju, excepto Hashi-tousan!

-Bueno, tu "tousan" no esta aquí ahora. Esta en una misión. Y me dejo una lista en la que me dice que hacer con ustedes dos, par de pestes mientras él esta lejos.

-¡¿Qué? – Gritó Madara con incredulidad.

-Eso es, Uchiha. ¡Ahora sube las escaleras directo hacia el baño! – Mando.- "Es bastante divertido escucharme a mi mismo mandando al todo poderoso Uchiha, jeje" – Pensó Tobirama, riéndose en su mente.

-¡No! – Gritó Madara de nuevo, saltando del sofá y cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho y haciendo pucheros.- ¡Tú no eres mi jefe! – se revelo contra su niñera, causando que esté se enojara.

-¡Oh, si lo soy jovencito! ¡Y cuando digo que vas a tomar una ducha, tu tomas una ducha en ese instante!

-¡Oblígame! – El pequeño Uchiha se revelo más.

-"Y mi hermano dice que él es diferente de un niño, si me preguntas, él sigue siendo la misma perra que me hace rabiar" – Pensó Tobirama, manteniendo sus manos bajo control para no ahorcar al menor.

-¡Uchiha Madara, vas a subir y tomar una ducha!

-¡¿Y si no? – el niño le retó.

-Si no… - dudo un momento, pensando en el castigo correcto. Sonrió comenzando a hacer sellos de mano.- Yo mismo te daré un baño – dijo cerca de terminar los sellos.

-¡Aun así no podrás obligarme, albinito! – Dijo Madara, terminando con el degradante apodo. Cuando la niñera estaba a punto de gritar de nuevo, Izuna comenzó a llorar fuertemente. Eso no le ayudo a conservar la calma.

-Niisama ¡¿Estas castigándome o que?

**XD pobre Tobirama, lo que le toca sufrir, en fin. Como dije antes, el fic no me pertenece, yo solo pedí permiso para traducirlo en español y que ustedes lo gozaran.**

Aquí les dejo el link por si se interesan  
  
.com/gallery/24331562#/d2ehift  
**  
Bien, espero les aya gustado mi traducción xDD bye nwn. **


	2. Chapter 2

Tobirama fue bruscamente sacado de sus pensamientos cuando el sonido ensordecedor del llanto de Izuna llego a sus oídos.

-Solo vete aya arriba, tu pequeña peste – mando a Madara una vez más antes de que pensara que se iba a volver loco si el niño seguía en desacuerdo.

-Oh, de acuerdo – el Uchiha accedió un poco vacilante y caminó hacia las escaleras. Cuando Tobirama vio que Madara había desaparecido, camino hasta la cuna de Izuna, tratando de arreglar lo que fuese que estuviese mal con él. Miró molesto al ruidoso infante antes de levantarlo.

-Vamos, no llores – le arrulló, mientras lo mecía de arriba hacia abajo como vio que su Niisan hacia cuando Izuna lloraba. Pronto, el llanto del bebé se vio reducido a ligeros gemidos y pronto a risas.

-Uf – Tobirama suspiro al ver la pequeña risa del Uchiha.

Sonrió ante esto y miró cautelosamente alrededor, para ver si Madara no andaba cerca, al no ver señales del niño demonio, acomodo a Izuna en el hueco de su brazo y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas en el vientre.

-¿Sabes qué? Eres bastante tierno – sonrió cálidamente al escuchar las risas del pequeño.- Si, debo admitirlo, me estas empezando a gustar, Izuna chan. Incluso si antes fuiste mi enemigo - Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, escuchó risitas y se detuvo.

-¿Qué demo…? – dijo cautelosamente al ver la figura tan familiar de un pequeño azabache en las escaleras.

-¿Así que te estas comenzando a gustar de nosotros los Uchiha, no? – dijo Madara, emergiendo de las sombras con su característica sonrisa malvada.

-¡No, claro que no! ¡Todavía odio a tu gente! – replico el Senju a la defensiva, colocando al bebé sobre su hombro.

-¡Pero te escuche decir que te comenzaba a gustar Izuna! ¡Incluso lo llamaste Izuna chan! – dijo el menor, sin borrar su sonrisa.

El brillante y rosado rubor que se comenzaba a formar en las mejillas de Tobirama se oscureció.

-No tiene nada de malo llamar a alguien afectuosamente ¡¿Verdad? Además, solo fue una broma… ¡Solo te engañe! - gritó mientras que en su interior sabía que era una mentira bastante estupida porque realmente estaba comenzando a gustar del hermano de Madara.

-Si, lo que digas Senju – dijo el pequeño con burla.

-Pensé que te había mandado a bañar.

-De acuerdo, iré de verdad esta vez – dijo a la vez que subía las escaleras. Tobirama se dio la vuelta y al ver la cara inocente de Izuna, no pudo evitar quitar su seño fruncido para convertirlo en una sonrisa.

-Aww… Tú realmente me gustas, no hace falta mucho para que te pongas feliz y no me jodes tanto como tu hermano. Pero tu hermano es un idiota... ¿Cómo es que vives con él? – le preguntó el albino al pequeño inocente que tenía en sus brazos. Izuna inclinó la cabeza a un lado y suspiro.- Lo tomare como una respuesta positiva ante mi pregunta – dijo el Senju, justo cuando estaba a punto de volver a hacerle cosquillas a Izuna, escucho un sonido muy familiar proveniente de el estomago del menor.

-Suenas hambriento, Izu chan… Espera ¿Hambriento? – un pensamiento olvidado pasó por su mente.- ¡Mierda, olvide cocinar la cena! – Rápidamente, el Senju se cabellera blanca coloco a Izuna en su cuna y bajo hasta la cocina. 


End file.
